The Wanderer's Apprentice
by Night Wanderer
Summary: The Wanderer has always been apart of the world but he wishes to move on, he choose Harry as his Heir
1. Prolouge

**Harry Potter The Wanderer's Apprentice**

He walked through the streets. He was had no place to go. No home. No family. No nothing. He simply was. The people of the world knew him as the Wanderer. He was an immensely powerful being and no one knew of his origins. Every few hundred years he would take on an apprentice and teach him the art of fighting and if they were strong enough he taught them his way of magic which could cause devastating damage or heal the most injured.

Anyone trained under the Wanderer was destined to do great things. They would be able to walk into any job they wished to do with leading, fighting, healing. There skills were unmatched by all except the Wanderer.

But every now and then the power would go to there head and try and take over. It had only happened four times in written history. And only once did one of the rouges go after the Wanderer. It was the last person the Wanderer would ever teach for a long, long time until he found a chosen one. The battle was seen by many, and it was an awe inspiring fight to watch.

The rouge, that had named himself Thanatos, marched threw the city with purposeful and powerful strides. All around him people were muttering. He was a giant of a man standing at roughly seven foot and nearly half of that across his shoulders. He was an impressive figure. With a sword strapped over each hip and a smirk covering his face. He had been in many wars and battles, single handily, and won them. He didn't have a single scar on his face. This was an immense feat in its self. And now he was marching to the edge of the city were the Wanderer was. He planned on fighting the Wanderer and winning claiming the title of strongest being on Earth!

The Wanderer was standing in an empty field almost two miles out of the city waiting for his ex pupil to come. He felt deeply let down by this. This was one of the powerfullest he had trained yet. The promise he had shown during the training was staggering, but his arrogance held him back. He left before the Wanderer could teach him enough discipline to control the immense magics of the Earth more fluently to a greater effect, which was lucky.

Thanatos could see his old master standing in the field alone staring right at where he was. He couldn't help but let a shudder wrack threw his body. The Wanderer was barely more than six foot five tall and only wore normal clothing, except for a thick leather trench coat and thick knee high boots. Thanatos was bigger than him and had bigger muscles but the Wanderers were a lot more toned and trained to perfection. Thanatos knew that if he was to win this it would take everything he had.

He watched his ex pupil walk into the field he was standing in and waited, his eyes shining with disappointment and anger at what he had done, Thanatos stood looking into his eyes and let another shiver run down his spine then cleared his throat.

"I challenge you Wanderer to a duel. Right here and right now. You may set the rules if you accept. What do you say?" Thanatos called across.

"I accept, and there shall be no rules, whom ever dies is the loser, do you agree?" The Wanderer called back with a booming deep voice that called for respect.

"I do, let us begin" and with that Thantos tore across the field faster than anyone of the townsfolk that had come out to see the fight could follow.

The Wanderer saw his ex pupil come at him almost as if in slow motion and side stepped out of the way slapping hi m back side the head. He was really disappointed, he knew he could have taught him so much more and now would have to kill him. Such a shame.

Thanatos turned around and growled, he charged again, his fists pumping like a blur towards the Wanderer's head. Again he stepped out of the way lazily and slapped him round the back of the head harder this time sending Thantos falling to the floor landing heavily on his face.

He jumped to his face drawing both swords and charged again slower this time and more in control, reigning in his anger and started slashing at the Wanderer with immense speed and accuracy. The swords whistled threw the air and the Wanderer again simply dodged every blow, but since Thanatos wasn't charging as fast, could stay with him and keep up the attack.

To all the people that were watching it looked like the Wanderer was doing an intricate dance between the swords and was hypnotizing to watch. He jumped and ducked and twisted in the air avoiding every single swing of the sword. He was simply playing with him. Proving to his ex-student he was faster than him.

Thanatos was mad now and roared at the Wanderer. "Won't you fight like me like a man or are you to scared" and with this the Wanderer's eyes hardened and he stopped moving and blocked both blades with his fingers.

There was a mighty clash as the blades each hit a finger and the crowd gasped. Thanatos was leaning as hard as he could on his swords trying to press the attack on and the Wanderer was standing perfectly still holding back the attack with his fingers alone and didn't look to be straining a muscle. The power was starting to flare around the Wanderer and Thanatos now. He may have been taught the finer points of the magic but he still knew enough to fight with.

With a flare the Wanderer's golden flames of power were surrounding him and Thanatos was surrounded in a red fiery glow. The Wanderer's was easily over powering Thanatos and with a flick of his finger, both swords were whistling threw the air and landed point down not an inch on front of one of the watchers.

In less than a second Thanatos was launching his own attack by hand. He was moving faster than ever. This could very easily be his finest hour, and most likely his last. He knew he was going to loose now. There was no chance he could win. Like now he was moving faster than he had ever before in his life and the Wanderer was still blocking every single one of his blows.

The Wanderer stood there blocking all the attacks his old pupil sent at him assessing him. He was a lot faster since the last time they spared. But no where near fast enough. The Wanderer stood there blocking his attacks then moved onto the offensive. He was moving literally double the speed of Thanatos. Blocked each one of his attacks then hitting him between each one. With one strong blow Thantos was hit in the gut and flew back almost thirty feet.

The power surrounding Thanatos peeked in his anger and desperation and he stood up. Then kept going up. He was now flying. He discovered he could do this nothing more than a week ago. And it enabled him to travel double of that he could on the ground as he was less restricted. He had no idea if the Wanderer could do this as well or not and hoped to what ever Gods there was that he couldn't.

He started charging his magic into his hands and started firing at the ground towards the Wanderer. He pushed everything into it and hundreds of red balls of energy rained onto the ground accompanied by Thanatos' scream of power.

The Wanderer looked up at the energy coming at him. He lazy lifted his left palm and pointed it at the attack. A beam of golden energy erupted from it and drowned out the red balls of energy and nullified them. He lowered his palm and looked up at his ex pupil floating in the air nearly one hundred feet up above him. He was surprised. He hadn't gotten around to teaching him how to fly yet and there he was floating above him trying to gather his strength back to him.

Thantos hung in the air above his ex master. He was resting and trying to charge up his energy again. He was feeling weaker by the second and needed to draw in the energy around him to charge him up again for another stronger assault. He looked down on the Wanderer and nearly fell out of the air. The golden flames of power surrounding the Wanderer flashed slightly and the Wanderer also started to rise into the air to meet his enemy.

"This ends now, you could have been great, or at the very least a better opponent, good bye" The Wanderer stated and raised both palms and fires a pale blue energy beam out of his hand.

The people on the ground looked up in awe and watched the energy fly towards Thanatos. The hair on the back of their necks stood up on end at the power in the beam that the Wanderer seemed to casually threw at Thanatos.

Thanatos in turn charged up his power to his max and threw back his most powerful blood red energy beam at the on coming blue one. It took everything he had but he managed to blast the energy beam away from him and simply hit the ground blowing everything up around it leaving nothing but charred earth.

"You have done well, you are indeed greater than last time. I shall grant you an honourable death, you will die by my sword. May you receive justice in the after life" and the Wanderer lifted out his right hand in front of him. In a flash there was an elegant beautiful blade in front of him. It was almost four foot long. It was a gold colour down the centre with a silver edge on both sides. There was an intricate pattern cut out from the centre cutting down on the weight with a flowing unknown language - except by the Wanderer - waving around the cut outs. The hilt was made of a strange jet black metal encrusted with onyx and jet.

_Everyone that could see the sword gasped. Very few had ever seen the sword. And to die by it was supposed to be the most honourable way one could die in battle._

Thanatos looked at the blade in awe and complete fear. He knew he was going to die now. The blade could cut threw any metal so trying to stop it with one of his knives would be futile.

He bowed his head in acceptance and waited for his death. The last thing he ever herd was an eerie whistling song as the air passed between the holes in the sword and his head was parted from his shoulders.

The people watching also herd the noise. It was both beautiful and chilling. It was like the song of a Phoenix of Death. The blade truly was the most magnificent in the world.

That was the last time the Wanderer was ever seen again. He slowly passed out of knowledge until he eventually became myth, and then slowly legend until he was no longer remembered at all.

All written information on him was either hidden or lost. There was nothing left to prove his existence. He was still there watching over the world, but refused to interfere again. After the pain and destruction Thanatos caused, he refused to train anyone else to fight until he found someone of pure heart he could teach everything he knew, even the art of immortality, so they could look over the world and he could move onto other worlds and eventually die himself.

Harry lay in his bead having the weirdest dream he had ever seen. He dreamed of a man wearing a plain white t-shirt with black baggy jeans with a trench coat over the top. He had long black hair and piercing pale blue eyes. The man seemed to wreak power and respect. He turned and looked directly at Harry and said

"You shall be my chosen one, may you be better than my last"

With that Harry woke up bolt upright in his bed. He looked over at the clock and read that it was seven a.m. It was the longest Harry had slept since he came back from his fifth year at Hogwarts. Except for the weird dream it was the most refreshed Harry had ever felt in his life. Almost as if the being in his dream had pushed some of that awesome power into Harry.

"What the hell was all that about" Harry mused to himself. Since he had returned he had dreamt of nothing but Sirius falling threw the veil or Voldemort sending him messages offering Harry to join him closely followed by a good dosage of pain when he declined.

He pushed the dream out of his head and got up and went to the bathroom to doing his morning ritual of the three S. Shit, shower and shave. Since he had gotten back puberty had really started kicking in and after a quick letter to the Order asking for some basic hygiene equipment he kept all the fuzz off his face.

He got dressed then went downstairs into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the whole house. True he no longer _had _to do this, he simply enjoyed cooking now. After being forced to do it for years on end and only being only able to eat the scraps he was enjoying cooking meals and being able to eat as much of it as he pleased.

It wasn't long till the rest of the house woke up due to the smell of cooking. The Dursleys clambered down the stairs in a racket and sat at the kitchen table and started shovelling the food down there throats.

"You better not tell those freak friends of yours we're forcing you to do this mind" his uncle told Harry gruffly. "We don't want non of them coming up knocking on the door yelling about how we are mistreating you. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, I enjoy it and I need something to get my mind off what happened at school this year, if there if anything that I can do for you, please just let me know" Harry said appealingly.

To say that the Dursleys were surprised was the understatement of the year. Dudley, Harry's cousin, literally fell of his chair causing a shrill scream from Petunia who rushed over and started cooing at him. His uncle looked at him accusingly then slowly relented.

"OK, the shed out back is starting to rot, I need a new one building before the summer if over. Do you want to do it?" his uncle ground out, hating having to ask politely instead of commanding him like he would have normally, except those freak friends of his hand him under a short leash as it was.

"Of course, do you have all the materials here?" Harry asked happily.

"The bricks and cement bags are in the garage, your going to have to mix the cement by hand because I'm not going to rent a mixer" and with that his uncle got up and left the house for work. Harry was perfectly happy. The task of building the shad would keep his mind off thinking about Sirius' death and lugging the bricks around wouldn't do his body and harm either. He had already taking up jogging at night to help tire his body out in hopes of a quieter sleep.

Harry bounded out of the house and into the garage. He stared at the pile of bricks, bags of cement and sand, and all the blue prints of the shed. This was going to take some work. He grabbed the nearest bag of cement and nearly fell over. It was a lot heavier than it looked. He tried again and managed to hoist it over his shoulder and carry it into the garden. He had to go all the way around the house as there was no walk way between the garage and house.

He dropped the bag of cement onto the patio and blew out a breath of relief. He knew by the time he had finished bringing some of the materials out back he was going to be nearly dead. Not one to be kept down Harry dragged himself back to his feet and came face to face with Mundungus Fletcher.

"Hey Harry, them muggles trying to making you do house elf work again ey? Want me to go sort 'em out?" He asked twiddling his wand gleefully.

"No its ok, I like the work, it's a good work out and keeps me from thinking about what happened at DoM" Harry admited.

"Oh, well, I've got a favour to ask Harry m'lad. I need to go see a friend of mine about a spot of business, but my shift don't finish for 'nother hour yet. Don't 'spose I could nip off and you might not tell anyone ey?" he asked hopefully.

"Erm, of course, I should be fine here, by all means go, but if I get attacked, Dumbledore is gunna string you up by your balls" Harry joked, to be honest he didn't want Fletcher there at all, he stank of alcohol, and knew he was going to be more of a liability than help if there was an attack.

"Thank bud, should be back in 'bout an hour, see ye' then" and with that he disappeared with a soft pop. Harry turned around and headed back towards the garage. He grabbed a bag of sand, and if it was possible, it was even heavier than the cement. With one all mighty haul he flung it over his back and trudged into the garden and collapsed onto the floor after dropping the bag. He sat down and looked at the shack of a shed he had to replace.

Then he realised he should of taken the old one down and groaned. 'At least it should be fun' he thought. He stood next to the shed and looked through the door. 'Good, 'least its empty. The in a savage kick knocked the door clean off from its rusted hinges.

He walked around to one of the side walls and started to kick and punch at it. He vented all his fury at the world. At Dumbledore, at Voldemort, and most of all at the stupid prophesy. With one nasty punch that left his knuckles bleeding the wall fell in on itself. Then the roof collapsed dragging down the other three walls with it leaving Harry with a pile of rotting lumber. He started picking it up and moving it out to the front drive.

Before he knew it he was left with a clean empty bit of land, ready to be built on. Now the hard bit. Harry stood in the garage staring at the packet of bricks. They bound together so he was going to have to drag them round back. Harry stood in front of them, grabbed a hold of the bindings and pulled as hard as he could. The bricks didn't move. He tried again. Still nothing. He pulled once more with all that he was worth. The bricks moved less than and inch and hell fell to the ground in exhaustion.

He lay there thinking of how many ways he could destroy the bricks with spells when he was brought out of his day dreaming by a deep rich chuckling.

"Don't s'pose you want a hand there son do ye'?" asked the booming voice. Harry was up on his feet wand out facing the man. He nearly screamed. It was the man from the dream he had last night. Harry took in a shaky breath and asked.

"Who are you?"

"In years past I was simply known as the Wanderer. I would train someone every hundred years or so and that person would go on to do great things, either become and outstanding king or a powerful warrior that freed a country from slavery" he replied nonplussed by the wand pointed at him.

"And why are you here?" Harry asked gaining confidence, that this man seemed to be answering his questions.

"I am here to ask you if you wish to train and become an apprentice under me" he asked seriously.

"Why me, you said you only pick one person every hundred year, yet I've never herd of you, so how do I know you speak the truth, and again, why would you pick me, I'm a nobody, surely there is someone better out there" Yet inside Harry was thinking constantly of the prophesy.

"Yes, I used to take on an apprentice every hundred years or so, but the last person I changed used his power for evil, and destroyed many homes and families, he came after me thinking himself strong enough to defeat me. I killed him. I have not trained and apprentice since. That was more than two thousand years ago. As to why I am picking you. It is because of your heart. You are noble to the core. You would never use your power to control or destroy without good reason. Others would use the power to change the world, there intentions may seem good, but who are they to say, I will not stop you if you do take this path, but I know deep down you wont. You will end up being a defender like I am, training those that need it to defend there land." The Wanderer took in a deep breath then smiled down at Harry. "Now can I help you with those bricks your struggling with" and with a quick tug he had a full bundle of bricks, that must of weighed more than a car, onto his shoulder and looked like it was nothing.

Harry stood there staring at the mind with his mouth wide open.

"How can you lift them so easily! It took my uncle and seven men to carry it from the back of a pickup truck to here, which was no more than ten foot, and that totally exhausted them out!" Harry yelled staring at awe in the strength the man was exhibiting with ease.

"This is nothing, if you take up your apprenticeship with me, you will become strong, so much so that you will understand how light these bricks actually are" he chucked then walked out of the garage to the back garden where Harry followed him. As he walked around the front of the house people all over the street were staring out there windows staring at the man that was carrying the bricks.

He dumped them on the ground next the cement and sand. He looked at the pile of materials then at the blue prints. He walked over the outdoor tap and hooked up the hose and brought the other end over to the bags of cement and sand. He summoned a mixing board and poured a portion of sand and cement power onto it and poured some water onto it. He grabbed the spade and started to mix it.

Harry stood watching him in awe. He was moving at a blur. Everything he did after dumping the bricks down was blurred in Harry's eyes. The wanderer was zooming around his garden. He could see the shed slowly getting built at a huge speed. It looked like fast foreword. Within forty minuets it was finished leaving the Wanderer standing looking at his work proudly.

"I haven't got my hands dirty and done some manual labour in a long long time, hope you don't mind" He replied looking sheepish.

"Not at all, I couldn't even dream of doing all that so fast" Harry said looking at the Wanderer as if he was some kind of God.

The Wanderer chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

"It wont be a dream, when I am finished with you, you _will _be able to do that without thinking twice about it" he said with a huge smile on his face. "That was one of the more basic things I can do, there is a _lot _more to it than simply moving fast and being strong. It will be gruelling and you will no doubt hate during your apprenticeship but love me when its done. Do you wish to take it?"

"Erm, would it be OK if I ge-" Harry was cut off before he could finished by a series of small pops. Nearly all of the Order was surrounding them with Dumbledore at the lead. All with their wands out and grim faced. Every single wand was pointed at the Wanderer.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" bellowed the Wanderer, his tightly controlled power flickering slightly making everyone in the vicinity pale, Harry and Dumbledore included. "What right do you have to come here and act threatening in someone else's home" he declared.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore and I must ask what you are doing here. I have warded Harry's home from wizards that are not keyed in. and since you broke them when you came here I must ask you why" Dumbledore asked pumping as much of his power and years of experience as he could into his voice giving the Order hope at the feel of Dumbledore's power spreading around.

"I answer to no one, especially someone that tried to intimidate the answers out. My conversation is for Harry alone. Do not dare to try and intimidate me if you value your life" the Wanderer spoke out calmly but the power inside of him was constantly getting stronger, making Dumbledore look pitifully weak next to him.

Dumbledore decided to gain control of this quickly before things get messy and cast a stunner at the powerful figure in front of him. This was a very wrong move.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME IN SUCH A WAY! THERE IS HONOUR IN A FIGHT, ONE REQUESTS IT, NOT SIMPLY ATTACK" the Wanderer bellowed, he took in a deep breath and controlled himself drawing in his power around him, "I am the Wanderer, I have laid waste to countries single handily before, you will not be a challenge, no your betters and surrender now" the Wanderer commanded.

Dumbledore, if anymore possible went even paler. He was one of the _very _few that had herd of the Wanderer. He quickly put his wand away and crouched down onto one knee.

"I beg forgiveness, I had no idea who you were, if you had but of said I wouldn't of attacked" Dumbledore spoke humbly, the whole Order looked on in confusion at Dumbledore's submissive attitude. Dumbledore looked around and noticed that the others still hadn't lowered there wands "lower your wands, the Wanderer is on the side of light, attacking him would be folly and suicide" he commanded.

"Thank you, I was simply here to offer Harry and apprenticeship, and he was just about to answer until you all barged in on us so rudely" the Wanderer said slightly miffed still. "So what you say Harry m'lad, you want to come with me and train?"

Dumbledore looked on in shock, he knew the legend that the Wanderer would only train a chosen one even again, and the chosen one had to be pure of heart and noble to the bone. He personally always thought he would be the chosen one. But alas it was not meant to be. Maybe if he killed Harry he would be able to get the place in stead. He discreetly slipped his wand from inside his robes and pointed it at Harry. He was about to fire off a curse when he realised he could no longer move.

He slowly raised into the air and came eye to eye with two very pissed off glowing blue eyes.

"You do realise I can read minds?" the Wanderer asked slowly, "you will never be trained by me, you are to willing to sacrifice people and make others do the dirty work. You are worse than Voldemort, at least his followers know there being forced to do something. You simply manipulate people into doing it and letting them do it alone."

The Order and Harry gasped at him, Dumbledore, the warrior of the light, being compared to Voldemort was unheard of, yet when each of them thought about it, it rang true. The Wanderer let Dumbledore down but kept his magic locked away.

"Harry do you accept to become my apprentice and learn all that I have to teach" the Wanderer asked giving Harry a piercing stare.

"Yes" Harry replied simply looking back into the pale blue eyes honestly. He looked at Dumbledore and glared at what the man had tried to do. When he had stared into the Wanderers eyes he had been told what Dumbledore was planning to do telepathically.

"SO BE IT" the Wanderer bellowed and with a flash of blinding white light Harry Potter and the Wanderer vanished from Four Privet Drive leaving a confused and angry crowed of people. All wands were risen and pointed at Dumbledore who had managed to gain access to his magic again and disappeared with a near silent pop. 'Darn him! I will not loose my standing in this war! I will come out as a ruler if it is the last thing I do. I have spent to long planning for it to all go now".

**AN: New story people, what do you all think? I was just sitting writing a story and alas it turned into a HP fan fic, pants, but o well, least its can AU so I can sit and play with the story line as much as I want **

**Ok, to explain the wanderer dude, if you've ever seen Dragonball Z think of him as a Goku but darker and not as musically but just as strong Well im off to work on chapter two, adios!**

**5058 Words**


	2. The Beginning

**Harry Potter The Wanderer's Apprentice**

AN: Ok people I know it's been a while but my PC has fucked up so I got myself a laptop. Had to wait till I got MS Office and thus I am now back at writing although I'm a little rusty so don't be too pissed off.

**Chapter Two – The Beginning**

Once the light had died down and Harry's eyes had adjusted he gasped at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a giant stone entrance room. The floor under his foot was covered with a thick plush green carpet and the walls were covered with paintings of country houses and beach views.

The Wanderer stood there with a smug expression on his face as he watched his young apprentice take in his entrance hall. To think this shocked him, the smallest least decorated room in the house. He motioned to Harry to follow him as he pushed through the heavy oak doors into the main corridor of the lower floor. To Harry it just looked like Hogwarts, everything was stone with hundreds of portraits and the odd torch lighting the way. He followed the Wanderer into what would have been the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and not to his surprise it was a Great Hall. It was set out a lot different from the one at Hogwarts. Instead of the four house tables and the teacher's table there was one short table and the rest off the room looked like it was used as some sort of Gym and duelling practice areas. The Wanderer sat down at the table and motioned to Harry to sit in front of him.

"Do you have any questions Apprentice?"

"Erm…yeah, I'm going to be an apprentice to you, yet I don't know exactly what I'm going to be taught, could you be more specific in what I'm going to learn?"

"Of course young one, you will be learning everything Hogwarts could have taught you up to Master level, you will be taught Advanced Duelling, Muggle Duelling, Dark Arts, Battle Magic, Advanced Healing, Animagi, and any other ability you may poses and if you don't, I will transfer some into you. The whole course will take about fifteen years, and if you have The Ability, it will be twenty years" he listed off.

"What's The Ability?" Harry asked with a look on confusion on his face, he had never herd of anything magical without a name before.

"It is a branch of magic, more like raw power, that I have developed. It can be used to cause devastating destruction but can also be used to heal someone from the brink of death. It can also be channelled inwards and increase your body way above the norm, even for a wizard" he said with a smug tone. "But not all are able to use it as it is a great strain on the body should you learn it and if you are not be able to cope with it, it will rip your body apart. So unless I am positive you have grown strong enough in the fifteen years, you will not be learning it not many can and not many will"

"Ok, so I'm going to be stuck here for fifteen years and not be able to contact anyone?" he really couldn't bare the thought of never seeing his friends again. Fifteen years was a long time, and it was even longer if he was to never see anyone except The Wanderer.

"Did I say that? No I didn't. Once you have learnt a satisfactory amount of stealth I will let you leave on your days off to do as you will, but should you be caught I will only bail you out once, you get caught again after that your on your own." He said in a cold chilling tone.

"That's ok then, I've got no other questions thank you" Harry said slightly un-nerved with how the man in front of him could change his mood and tone so rapidly.

"Alright then, if you'll follow me I'll show you to your room" and with that he stood up and strode out of the hall. Harry had to nearly run to keep up with him and after walking through the labyrinth castle then finally came to a portrait of a Basilisk and much to Harry's amazement the Wanderer spoke the password in parsiltounge which was _Speaker _and it swung open leading into a green and silver common room which was lavishly decorated in comfy armchairs and sofas. There were three doors leading off from this room and the Wanderer told Harry where they went.

He motioned over the nearest one with a seal of a rose on the door. "This leads to the Master Bedroom, which is yours" He motioned over to the door with the Stag on it "This leads to the spare bedroom where in time I may let you have a friend over" and finally he motioned to the last door with a grim on it "and this is your bathroom. Now I will be leaving you, your training will start at five in the morning so please make sure you don't stay up to late. If you get bored feel free to explore the castle, but any doors that have the seal of a skull on, do not open for your own safety" and with that he left Harry on his own.

Harry stood there in a daze. This day was one of the best of his life. He never had to go back to the Dursleys and now he would never have to think about Voldemort or Dumbledore until he had finished his training. True he would never see much of his friends for perhaps years, he didn't know, and that was the only major downside to this whole thing.

Once Harry had collected his thoughts together he started to explore his new rooms. He went over to his bedroom first and looked at the rose on the door. It was amazingly crafted, he studied it for a long while and he figured out it wasn't a rose but a lily! Each room held a seal of his dead family members, he thought of Sirius as an uncle he never had. After wiping away a few loose tears he didn't know were there, he moved past the door and into the room.

He was nearly floored by the sight of the room. It was easily the same size as his dorm room back at Hogwarts, and that held five boys! At the centre of one wall was a giant sleigh bed. It was carved out of holly wood with a royal blue duvet covering. At the other side of the room was a solid oak desk; very similar to the one Dumbledore has in his office. At either side of the desk were massive bookshelves that were half filled with muggle fiction and non-fiction on the left side of the desk, and wizarding fiction and non-fiction on the right.

At the far left corner were his cupboards, his curiosity got the better of him and he looked inside. It was full of what he could only guess as workout clothes as they were all grey, made out of thin cotton and seemed to be very airy.

After having a quick look through he left the room and looked at the guest bedroom. It was more of a normal room yet still very lavish. The room wasn't the same size as his and only held a four-poster bed made out of oak, with gold and silver sheets and bedding, and some cupboards but it will still a very posh room.

After having a quick nose about in this room he left and went into the bathroom. It was almost exactly the same as the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts except it only had one of everything apposed to the one at Hogwarts that had five (_AN: only a guess_) and it still held the swimming pool sized bath tub.

He went back into his room and browsed his bookshelves and came upon a wizard's novel about the Wanderer. It was a fiction book but Harry still took it into his common room to read it. Maybe he would be able to find some kind of information about his tutor.

- - -

Harry had sat for the entire night reading the book completely enwrapped within it. From this book, he gathered that the person who wrote it looked upon the Wanderer like he was a God on Earth. '_And he wants me to replace him, do I really have what it takes to do it?_' Harry mused to himself. There was no way he was going to be good enough to fill the shoes of his master.

Harry eventually finished the book and dragged himself out of the chair and into his bed after kicking off his clothes and fell asleep before his head hot the pillow.

- - -

It was early the next morning just as the Sun was rising that a rapping at his door awakened Harry. He groggily opened his eyes and groped around beside his head looking for his glasses. He stuffed them onto his face before crawling out of bed and stumbling over to the door to answer it.

"Good morning Harry!" the Wanderer said brightly as soon as Harry had opened the door, much to Harry's chagrin. "_How can people have so much energy this early in the morning_" Harry thought to himself before grumbling back a reply. "Well since you seem to be in such a good mood this morning if you would get dressed quickly then come down to the Great Hall as soon as you can so we can get breakfast, we have a lot today and its best if you do it on a full stomach." The Wanderer said with a bright smile before turning around and leaving just as abruptly as he came.

Harry dragged himself into the bathroom to do his morning rituals and came out only slightly more alert; he dressed himself quickly and trudged off downstairs in the hope of grabbing some food.

He quickly marched down to the Great Hall where on the table sat a small array of breakfast foods and the Wanderer sat in one of the chairs stuffing his face. He was shovelling food into his face at an alarming rate. To the left of his current plate there was a small stack of empty ones.

Harry sat down opposite him. Grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to spoon it into his mouth, almost ten times slower than the Wanderer was. Once Harry was finished he sat waiting for the Wanderer to finish as well.

Another twenty minuets later when breakfast was done the Wanderer stood up and motioned for Harry to follow him to a pentagram carved into the floor at the centre of the hall.

"The first thing we will be doing today is a minor ritual. And before you give me that look, rituals aren't evil they are just very very difficult to do and can be fatal if not done correctly. That is the only reason your _Ministry"_ he sneered, "makes them illegal, if they cannot do them, no one else should be allowed to either" the Wanderer explained.

"Now this ritual is only a minor one. It will correct your body, get rid of your need for eye sight, make you taller, stronger, and make your magic run through you more efficiently."

"You mean I wont be scrawny anymore?" Harry asked with hope filling his eyes.

"Do you really think I would have a small scrawny little kid replacing me? Please. When I'm done with you, physically and magically you will resemble me. You might not be _as _strong but that's simply because I have years more training and refining my strength."

"Now first, I need you to memorize this spell" and the Wanderer passed Harry a sheet of parchment with a long Latin chant on it. Harry took the sheet of parchment and stared at it, reciting it over and over in his head. He did this fro about an hour or more focused completely on the spell till he was sure he could recall it perfectly. He handed the slip of parchment back to the wanderer and looked at him expectantly.

"Now, I can talk you through this ritual as you do it so we need to do much rehearsal but you DO need to listen to everything I say and do it, no questions asked. Understood?" Harry looked at him and nodded his eyes shining with a fierce determination. "Good, now strip off and sit in the very centre of the pentagram" the Wanderer commanded.

Harry stood up blushing then slowly started to peel of his clothes till he was in nothing but his birthday suit and sat down in the pentagram cross-legged. All around him was an array of knives, which Harry looked at curiously. There was also a vial of a deep red liquid that to Harry looked suspiciously like blood. He looked at the Wanderer waiting for instructions on what to do.

"Good, now pick up the knife with the white handle and gold blade" Harry looked about for it then picked it up returning is attention back to the man n front of him." Right good, now, I need you to make a fairly deep cut on both of your wrists parallel to your veins and the same on your ankles, then I need you to cut around where your heart would be roughly and add a shallow cut on your neck, then rub in that blood that's in front of you in that vial into all of your cuts while reciting the spell. OK?"

Harry looked at the Wanderer wide eyed before paling and nodding his head. He gripped the knife tightly before cutting his wrists deeply hissing at the pain, then with trembling hands started to cut his ankles. The pain was starting to get to Harry by now since it wasn't something he could fight off since he was inflicting it on himself. He slowly started to carve a circle around where he thought his heart was. Now was the hard bit. He sucked in a deep lungful of air, squirming at the pain he was feeling on his chest with each breath. He lightly placed the knife to his neck and pressed down hoping he didn't cut open the artery in his neck. He dragged the knife along with a trembling hand. Then it was done and with a shaking sigh Harry placed the knife down.

He grabbed the vial in front of him full of blood. He started pouring it onto all of his cuts in the same order as he made the cuts while reciting the spell trying to stop himself from shouting in pain as the cuts seem to burn and hiss as he placed the blood onto his wounds. Ten minuets later after he had recited the spell there was a flash of white light. And Harry knew no more.

AN: Woooo, has been like forever since I lasted updated, sorry about the delay, but I'm like stuck with the other two stories for now, so if people wanna give me some ideas it would be appreciated deeply so P

_Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review my sexy reviewer :P_


End file.
